Solo bastó desvanecerse y dejarse llevar
by Harry Hale
Summary: Solo bastó desvanecerse y dejarse llevar por el dolor que los descomponía, porque ese niño era la mitad del alma de aquellos que, en un punto de su vida, pensaron ser almas gemelas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia repiqueteaba y el objeto en sus manos era lo más pesado que había cargado en su vida.

El era uno de los hombres más guapos del mundo, según la revista _People_ , era uno de los hombres más listos de la historia, millonario y ex playboy, el era Iron Man, por dios.

Él era Anthony Edward Stark.

Pero Tony Stark no pudo hacer mucho.

Al menos no por Peter.

* * *

─ _Lo siento_ ─ _dijo y se desvaneció._

 _¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué iba él a sentirlo? ¿por colarse en esa nave? ¿por desobedecerlo? ¿por desobedecer a su madre? ¿por luchar con valor? ¿por no dejar lo mejor de él hasta el último minuto?_

 _Quería gritar, quería patear, quería hacer de todo, incluso esperó para desvanecerse el mismo, quería hacer lo que fuera para acallar el dolor que le quemaba el pecho._

 _Hacer lo que fuera con tal de no tener que enfrentarse al dolor de May._

* * *

─ ¿Señor? ─la voz de Happy lo devolvió a la realidad, se sintió irritado durante un segundo y al siguiente se arrepintió, agradeciendo que Happy aún viviera.

Happy estaba de pie fuera del auto, paraguas en mano, la lluvia estaba empapándolo de apoco, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sendas gotas de agua entraban por la puerta abierta del coche.

─ Gracias Happy─ Happy abrió el paraguas y ambos cruzaron la acera hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio donde lo aguardaba uno de sus mayores temores.

Probablemente, May Parker era el mayor fantasma de Tony.

─ Lo espero aquí─ por supuesto, se dijo, Happy no lidiaría con más dolor que el del propio Tony, por mucho que apreciara a May, Happy solo era bueno lidiando con las crisis existenciales de Tony.

Con las de Tony y las de nadie más.

Stark asintió y con las piernas de gelatina, ocultas bajo el pants deportivo, se encaminó hasta el ascensor, dolido y todo, su cuerpo era humano y estaba muy debilitado por la lucha con Thanos.

* * *

─ _Dile a tu padre lo que me dijiste hoy_ ─ _la voz de May se escuchó desde la pequeña cocina._

─ _¿Qué cosa?_ _─preguntó Tony, sentado con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba en el viejo sofá del departamento._

─ _No es gran cosa…_ ─ _empezó a alegar Peter, pero May lo interrumpió, entrando con una bandeja llena tazas en las manos._

─ _El lunes es el día de_ lleva a tu padre a la escuela _─ May le entregó una taza a Tony y otra a Peter─. Café con dos de azúcar para Tony y con leche para mi bebe─ May besó a Peter en la mejilla y se sentó en otro sillón, taza en mano─. Eres su padre y tienes que ir._

─ _Ya dije que no es la gran cosa─ volvió a protestar Peter._

─ _¿A qué hora dices que es? ─Tony sacó su teléfono celular y miró su agenda. Lunes lleno._

 _Peter vio eso y una parte de él se sintió un poco indeciso, quería que su padre fuera con él, pero también sabía que tenía responsabilidades y que Pepper se enfurecería si Tony no cumplía con ellas._

 _Tony, sin dudarlo, borró todas sus citas de ese día. Peter y May sonrieron._

─ _La hora Peter─ insistió Tony._

─ _A las ocho treinta, papá─ Tony amaba que lo llamara papá._

─ _Ocho treinta─ tecleó Tony en su teléfono. El teléfono de la casa sonó y May se levantó presurosa. Peter y Tony sabían quién era, Tony masculló ─. A esa hora será y si te portas_ bien _con Pietro me llevaré el Ferrari._

─ _Si me porto_ bien _con Pietro el resto de la semana, te llevaras el Ferrari y me dejaras conducirlo─ regateó Peter._

─ _Si te portas_ bien _con Pietro lo que resta del mes, me llevaré el Ferrari, te dejaré conducirlo y te daré las llaves de tu BMW delante de Flash, para que se muera de envidia._

─ _Hecho._

 _Tony y Peter estrecharon la mano, con una sonrisa macabra, totalmente idéntica._

* * *

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de esa puerta, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que enfrentar a May sobre la verdad del origen de Peter.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tocó.

Pietro Maximoff abrió la puerta, la cara pálida estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos azules parecían cansados y vestía parecido a Tony, con pants y sudadera, pero a diferencia de Tony, Maximoff estaba descalzo.

Pietro miró el objeto en sus manos y lo dejó pasar, Tony lo siguió hasta la sala de estar, donde May se encontraba de espalda, viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana, Pietro cogió una chaqueta, se puso los gastados Adidas, besó a May en la frente y se marchó del departamento tan pronto como pudo.

Tony agradeció que se fuera, Pietro había hecho bastante al cuidar de May después de que Tony les diera la noticia, y ahora, en ese momento, Pietro no tenia cabida, ese momento solo les pertenecía a May y a él. A nadie más.

* * *

─ _¿Qué celebramos hoy? ─preguntó Tony, sentándose en la barra de la cocina mientras May ponía un plato frente a él._

─ _Nada, ¿es que una esposa no puede consentir a su marido cocinándole la cena? ─May besó a Tony y después fue a por un vaso de zumo de naranja._

─ _No si la esposa eres tú, una esposa que no cocina muy bien─ bebió un sorbo y observó a May─ ¿así va a ser ahora?_

─ _¿A si cómo?_

─ _Una autentica ama de casa─ Tony se llevó a la boca un pedazo de filete._

─ _¿Te refieres a descalza, embarazada y cocinando? ─May no había terminado de hablar cuando Tony ya estaba atragantándose─. No creo que lo de descalza haya causado que casi te ahogaras._

─ _Perdona, cielo─ dijo Tony, recomponiéndose._

─ _¿A si va a ser? ¿No tendremos hijos?_

─ _Claro que tendremos, pero no ahora─ Tony lo decía enserio─. Quiero enseñarte el mundo primero. Los niños vendrán después._ Quizá en unos años.

May frunció el ceño y Tony tragó saliva.

─ Seis _años─ cedió May._

 _Tony suspiró, aliviado, conforme con la decisión tomada. Amaba a May, locamente, pero no estaba listo para lidiar con bebés._

 _Probablemente Dios se reía de ellos en esos momentos. Se estaban permitiendo pensar mucho a futuro._

* * *

─ Te dije que no quería verte otra vez─ la voz de May se escuchó rasposa─, no a menos que…

─ Alguna vez te dije que te haría feliz, dije que te daría lo que quisieras, que pondría el mundo a tus pies─ Tony dio un paso al frente y depositó, en la mesita donde había una lampara, una caja exquisitamente tallada, con detalles de plata en la decoración─. Aquí estoy May, cumpliendo mi promesa.

May se giró con una lentitud que a Tony se le antojó tardaba años, se veía mayor de lo que era, el sedoso pelo caoba que le encantaba carecía del brillo que lo caracterizaba, la piel pálida parecía de papel, a punto de romperse, los ojos marrones estaban cansados y enrojecidos, resultado de tanto llorar, Tony notó que estaba más delgada, se preguntó cuantos kilos pudo perder la última semana, aún con Pietro insistiendo en que comiera, vestía unos shorts cortos que hacían que sus piernas se vieran más delgadas, y una blusita tan delgadita que Tony podía ver el brasier que llevaba.

Tony no pudo decir nada lascivo en esa ocasión.

May se encogió en la bata de lana que vestía, como si esta pudiera protegerla de todo, con pasitos vacilantes se acercó hasta la mesita, y con manos temblorosas la levantó, leyó la placa de plata que tenía, abrazándola a su pecho como si fuesen a quitársela si apartaba su vista de ella.

 _Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark_

* * *

 _Un llanto inundó la habitación, May suspiró con cansancio y aflojó el agarre que había estado manteniendo, con lentitud se incorporó y pidió verlo._

─ _Dámelo─ la enfermera le sonrió con dulzura y le pasó al bebé, una pequeña bolita rosada, con unos escasos rizos marrones y unos pulmones magníficos, May sonrió, embobada─. Es hermoso._

─ _Es muy guapo─ Ben Parker miraba al bebé con ternura─, se parece mucho a ti May._

 _No, eso no era cierto._

─ _Ha heredado sus aires de diva─ observó su madre, al mirar llorar al bebé, y May pudo ver a Tony en su hijo, de repente todo en ese niño gritaba Stark._

─ _Es perfecto, preciosa─ el padre de May cogió a su esposa por los hombros y la alejó de May─. Ahora dáselo a la enfermera para que lo ponga presentable._

 _No había hecho nada más difícil en su vida, hasta el parto parecía un placer, ceder a su hijo parecía la mayor tortura del mundo._

 _No se imaginaba vivir sin él._

 _Primero la muerte._

* * *

Sus piernas fallaron.

Tony la atrapó y ambos se sentaron en el raído sillón, May pateaba y chillaba tan fuerte que Tony pensó que lo dejaría sordo, no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, después de todo el también sentía ese mismo dolor.

Después de todo en esa caja yacía lo que una vez fue su hijo.

Su Peter.

En esa caja estaba la mitad del alma de ambos.

* * *

 **Muchos preguntaron si continuaría esta historia.**

 **Pues aquí está el final.**

 **gracias por leer.**

 **Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No?**

 **-Harry.**


End file.
